What a Wonderful World
by Happily Ever After. Again
Summary: Short cute song-fic to What a Wonderful World, by Louis Armstrong


_**Hi! I just felt like getting a cute little song-fic out real fast. I'm still trying to write Sweet on Accident Chapter 6 but it will be out this week.  
I don't own Louis Armstrong or OHSHC :D**_

_**

* * *

I see trees of green, red roses too  
I see them bloom for me and you  
And I think to myself what a wonderful world.

* * *

**_

Hunny looked over across the lake and smiled. He had finally gotten the chance to ask her out. He'd been waiting years on the side lines, hoping to get his turn. He'd watched Tamaki ask her out. It hadn't lasted long, before he realized girls in general weren't his type, if you catch my drift. He watched Hikaru take his chance but he was far too devilish for Haruhi. So now it was his turn. He turned to her and she smiled at him. "The flowers are so beautiful, thank you." She said softly. "Of course! Only the best red roses for Haru-chan." She leans over a places a light kiss on his cheek in thanks. He smiles and thinks _'What a wonderful world…'

* * *

_

_**I see skies of blue and clouds of white  
The bright blessed day, the dark sacred night  
And I think to myself what a wonderful world.

* * *

**_

Haruhi looks up at the ceiling in takes one last deep breath before her dad opens the large oak doors to the gardens. It's her wedding day July 8th. She's marrying the guy of her dreams, Mitskuni Haninozuka and is about to become Haruhi Haninozuka. She looks at her dad, who smiles at her, and takes the first step out onto the light pink carpet laid across the grass. She sees her groom, looking down the aisle at her in awe. He'd never seen her wedding dress before, she hadn't let him.

It was a puff sleeved dress that hugged her torso gently, but enough to be form fitting. It had a light airy skirt that puffed out at the waist. She had just the tiniest bit of make-up and her now long hair was up in a bun on her head, the veil coming down in front of her face.

She continued to walk forward, following the flower girls (the adopted daughters of Kyoya and Tamaki. Ami and Keiko, who were like her own sisters, she loved them a lot.) As she reached the alter she looked up at the bright blue sky, with just a few picturesque white clouds dotting the sky like marshmallows.

As she listened to the preacher she looked into Mitskuni's eyes and smiled. He had such beautiful eyes, a light caramel brown. After they'd both said I do she could her Tamaki sobbing in the crowd. "You may now kiss the bride." She smiled and her husband, now exactly as tall as her, leaned forward capturing her lips in a sweet romantic kiss. She mentally sighs and thinks, _'What a wonderful world.'

* * *

**The colors of the rainbow so pretty in the sky  
Are also on the faces of people going by****  
I see friends shaking hands saying how do you do****  
They're really saying I love you.

* * *

**_

It was the last day of their honeymoon in Paris. They'd gone to see the sights, and of course go to all the cake bakeries in town. They walk down the street hand in hand smiling, without a care in the world. A light rain shower had just ended (without any thunder luckily) and a bright rainbow graced the sky. All around them people were smiling. Just as happy and carefree as Mitskuni and Haruhi. They see couples hugging and friends shaking hands. In their eyes, that was just their way of saying I love you. They are in a Wonderful World.

* * *

_**I hear babies crying, I watch them grow  
They'll learn much more than I'll never know  
And I think to myself what a wonderful world  
Yes I think to myself what a wonderful world.

* * *

**_

Mitskuni woke up to the sound of gentle crying. It was his daughter, Okashi (meaning sweets, also just an adorable name!) crying in the other room. She was their brand new beautiful baby girl. She had a twin brother named Akihiko (meaning bright prince, but they just called him Aki which meant autumn sparkle as the twins were born on November 5.) I walk quietly over to her crib so as not wake his sleeping wife. He looked down at his daughter who had his blond hair, and brown eyes. _'Someday she'll have all this new knowledge they discover and she'll be so much smarter than me. She will grow up to be something phenomenal, just like her mother, I just know it. She'll live in such a Wonderful World.'_


End file.
